Welcome Home
by sylenctone
Summary: Wufei comes home to an unexpected but very enthusiastic welcome. A quick, 1x5 PWP oneshot. Lemony with a hint of sweet like a lemon drop with powdered sugar .


I had barely closed the door behind me when I found myself slammed into the wall

**Warning:** 1x5 PWP lemon with a tiny bit of fluff (think of a chewy lemon candy with a tiny bit of powdered sugar dusted over it) Wufei's POV, may seem a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing. I just borrow the characters, play with them a bit, and return them in reasonably good condition (if a bit sticky).

**Author's Note:** This is a PWP oneshot that I wrote a while ago. It didn't get posted right off because I was hesitant to inflict my sad attempt at lemon writing on the general populace. Also, the ambiguity of the person doing the telling bothered me a bit. (My beta said he sounded more like Duo) I'm posting it now because it's very late, and I can't sleep. (Thanks to Irishfae for the beta, even though I didn't take her advice!)

**Welcome Home**

I had barely closed the door behind me when I found myself slammed into the wall. "Wha…mfff? I said in surprise and then my voice was stolen from me by firm lips and a hot mouth. Heero's deliciously familiar smell was what kept me from doing more than muttering a half hearted protest. Nothing else smells that good, an intoxicating mixture of gun oil, soap, and male sweat mixed with a slight spiciness that was uniquely Heero. I got lost in the scent and any protest I might have had got lost with me.

The bruising kiss let up briefly, and I opened eyes that I did not remember closing. Dark blue eyes were even darker with lust and sparked with danger. They ignored the question in my own dark eyes as he leaned forward to capture my lips again, this time a bit more gently. But only a bit. My eyes slid closed again, and I relaxed into the kiss. My lips parted, granting entrance to his thrusting tongue before twining my own about it.

While our lips warred, the steely arm that still held me pinned to the wall slowly slid downwards. I gasped when a calloused thumb ghosted over my nipple and slid down my side, leaving tingling trails wherever it touched. His other hand came up to tangle in the hair at the base of my neck.

My wits were slowly returning and as they did my hands found paths of their own. One slid up the impressively muscled stomach, over the hard pebble of a nipple to bury itself in the messy chocolate hair of my lover. The other slid under the soft cotton of his shirt to caress the hard smooth planes of his muscular back.

He moaned into my mouth as my hands roamed his body. Then it was my turn to moan as his fingers traced the waistband of my slacks before slipping beneath it to grip the curve of my ass roughly. I gasped and thrust my hips a little, crying out when our trapped erections brushed through the fabric of our pants.

A low impatient growl escaped his throat and suddenly both of his hands were fumbling at the buttons of my dress shirt. I was suddenly thankful that the cut of my collar allowed me to do without a tie. I moved to help him, unbuttoning my shirt before he got too impatient and just popped them. As the last button finally came free, I shrugged the offending garment off my shoulders, and it dropped to the floor forgotten. His hands were already unbuttoning my slacks, and I took the opportunity to help divest himself of his own shirt and unfasten his pants. Several heated kisses and only a moment later and our hands were exploring each other's naked flesh.

Suddenly, I realized I was lying on my back on the cold hard tile floor with my hair somehow freed from its tight tail and tickling my shoulders . And then Heero was licking his way down my throat. He lapped and licked his way down my chest, pausing to suck a hard nipple. I groaned at the sensation, his hands were everywhere. So were mine.

His tongue dipped into my navel, and I arched my back. It traced the fine line of dark hairs that trailed down from there, and then my world narrowed to the moist heat that was enveloping my cock. Absently, a tiny part of my brain noticed that the hands roaming my body were missing, but I was mostly focused on the fantastic feeling of that hot mouth lapping and sucking at my erection. My fingers buried themselves in his wild brown hair and I was lost in the delightful sensations.

I nearly screamed when I felt a coolly slick finger brush my entrance. Heero lifted his head and I cried out at the loss. He continued to lap slowly a the leaking tip of my cock, as first one then a second slick finger pressed in past the tight, quivering ring of muscles. I gasped again as the third finger brushed my prostate. I was a tightly coiled bundle of need by the time his fingers slid back out of my ass and he moved to kneel between my thighs.

I protested briefly at the loss of sensation but the fingers were soon replaced by something rather larger. I wrapped my legs around his waist as the blunt tip pressed against my opening. With one slow but steady stroke, he pressed in, deeper and deeper until he was fully inside of my tight heat. Hoarse pants filled the air as we both adjusted and his hand wrapped loosely around my shaft. After a brief moment, I grew impatient and rocked my hips back and up, grinding into his. That slight movement was all the encouragement he required. He withdrew and thrust back deeply again, quickly finding a rhythm and growing faster and harder with each thrust until we were banging into each other with incredible urgency.

I have no idea how much time passed. It could have been fifteen minutes or two hours. I was lost in the rhythmic thrusts that seemed to hit my sweet spot nearly every time, sending stars of white hot light and pleasure streaming across my consciousness. After a moment or an eternity, I felt the tightening coil of orgasm approaching. I opened my mouth to warn my lover, but his mouth covered mine and drowned out any sounds I was planning to make. His hand pumped me more firmly in time with our fevered thrusts.

The world exploded into whiteness.

Somewhere in that shaking quivering explosion of pleasure, I felt the wet heat of my release splash over my stomach and Heero's hand. He bent his head to my shoulder, teeth sinking in as he found his own release. Shooting his hot seed deep inside me, he collapsed against my chest, trembling slightly with aftershocks of pleasure. I wrapped my arms around my lover and held him close, enjoying his weight pressing me into the cold hard floor.

Idly, I wondered what had provoked such an urgent need in Heero this afternoon. It doesn't matter. I am content to lie here, under my spent lover, with our clothes scattered around us, on the tiled floor just inside our front door.

It was nice to be welcomed home.


End file.
